ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Highbreed Rise Again
Story Ryder is stuck in energy shackles, forced to help with the cleaning of Galvan Prime. Luhley is manning the source of the chains, as Ryder sweeps with a broom. Eunice goes over to Luhley. Eunice: Is it really necessary for him to be in shackles like that? Luhley: Azmuth’s orders. He’s not allowed to leave the planet until he tells Azmuth what he was doing here in the first place. Eunice: Oh, for crying out! He did nothing! Ryder: Eunice! It’s fine. I can handle it. Up in Azmuth’s tower, Azmuth is watching over the area. He lets off a sigh of relief, as he looks into the air. Azmuth: Oh, why is everything so complicated when that guy comes here? Paradox: He’s become a time anomaly. Events now gravitate around him. Azmuth looks next to him, seeing Paradox standing there. Azmuth: So you’re saying, the longer he stays, the more likely that events will occur. Paradox: Oh, nonsense! The chain of events of him coming here is already in motion. And it isn’t over yet. Azmuth: Not over yet?! What else could possibly happen?! A laser blast shoots down from above, tearing through the terrain around them. Everyone looks up to the sky, seeing a fleet of Highbreed ships in the airspace. Ryder: Highbreed?! Here?! Luhley: All Galvan, man your battle stations! And someone tell me how they got through our shields! Galvan: Sir! The shields were destroyed! Luhley: Destroyed? Was it during the Malware attack? Galvan: No, sir! It wasn’t from corrosion. And the door wasn’t destroyed, meaning that someone knew the password! Luhley: Urgh. I think I know who it was. On the Highbreed Flagship, Albedo stands on the bridge, along with a Highbreed commander. Albedo: Yes! See? I have left the planet of the Galvan, the only threat to your empire, powerless in your wake. Highbreed: You have done well, tadpole. All ships, prepare to fire! The Highbreed ships aim their cannons down at the planet, as Ryder looks back at his shackles. The Galvan shoot cannons up at the Highbreed ships, doing little damage against them. Ryder tugs at his shackles, looking at Eunice. Ryder: Eunice! Unchain me! Let me out! Eunice: I can’t! I don’t have a key! Ryder: Get one! Hurry! I can at least limit the damage. Eunice runs over to find Luhley, who is shouting a battle cry as she fires cannon blast up at the ships. The Highbreed ships shoot powerful laser streams down, piercing through the terrain and destroying everything. Eunice: Luhley! We need to free Ryder! Luhley: He’s not allowed to leave! Azmuth’s orders! Eunice: You’re really going to listen to those orders now?! Ryder can save us from this invasion! Luhley: Oh, fine! Save your stupid brother! Now leave me alone! I have an invasion to counter! Luhley pulls the key out, chucking it over her shoulder. Eunice catches it, as she runs back, unlocking Ryder. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, as he dials through it. Ryder: Come on, come on, come on! There! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Portaler. The lasers approach the city, as Portaler’s stomach glows. Portaler: (Squeaks in determination) Portaler opens several portals, which cut through the lasers, them firing into them. Portals open into the air, the lasers being redirected at the Highbreed ships, hitting them and disabling several of them. A few crash down, exploding, while the rest of them remain airborne. Highbreed: Ryder?! You never said that Ryder was here! Albedo: I was unaware that he was still on the planet. I had assumed that he had run off by now. Highbreed: No matter. Prepare to land! We shall destroy him once and for all! Portaler: (Squeaks in a concerned manner) Eunice: Uh, I don’t know what you said. But now what? Portaler: (Squeaks a long monologue) Eunice has a perplexed face, as Portaler opens a portal, rolling through it. Albedo watches down from above, spotting this. Albedo: He’s fled! Highbreed: Soldiers! Search the ship! Find him! DNAliens run off in a hurry, as the others activate the thrusters, the fleet heading up into the atmosphere. Albedo: What are you doing?! The planet is defenseless right now! But it won’t take them too long to get the defenses back online! Highbreed: I overestimated you, pond scum. Ryder is the only threat to our empire, having set our plans of galactic conquest back 2 years! We have to assume that he teleported aboard our ship! Albedo: You are overreacting! HIghbreed: If you really think so, then you’ll assist in proving he isn’t aboard. The sooner we are confirmed safe, the sooner we’ll conquer this planet. Albedo: You dare order me around like some of your inferior hybrids?! Highbreed grabs Albedo by the collar, lifting him up to his level. Highbreed: You may be a purebred Galvan, but you are still inferior to us. Remember that when we rule the galaxy. Albedo scowls, as he storms off, going to search the ship. Albedo: The nerve of that guy! He doesn’t realize that I am his intellectual superior! Sure, his strength outmatches mine, but with the right combination of alien and evolution, I can easily trounce him. Albedo glows red, as he transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt. He runs along the corridors, as the DNAliens are scrambling in their search for Ryder. Ultimate Wildmutt: Where are you, Ryder? Ultimate Wildmutt sniffs the air, as he follows a scent trail. He makes it into a hatchery, cringing his nose in disgust from the smell, and moves on. Ultimate Wildmutt: They could’ve made it easier to find an intruder by not having such smelly liquids! Ultimate Wildmutt circles the ship, making it back to the bridge. Ultimate Wildmutt: I didn’t detect a single hint of any scent besides your atrocious DNAliens. We are secure. Now, proceed as planned! Highbreed: (Scowling) Very well. Initiate the attack! Destroy that planet! The DNAliens begin inputting commands, when Ultimate Wildmutt’s nostrils flare, him turning his head. Crawling up the wall is a small, insectoid alien, Ball Weevil. Ultimate Wildmutt: He’s here! He’s on the ceiling! Ball Weevil: Aw, man! Ultimate Wildmutt can talk?! Ultimate Wildmutt transforms into Ultimate Heatblast, as he stretches his molten lava fist up to punch Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil scurries away, the fist melting a partial hole into the wall. Highbreed: It’s him! Get him! The DNAlien soldiers spit slime balls at Ball Weevil, as he jumps to the ground, dodging. He spews a plasma ball, using his legs to thread it to absorb the slime balls, increasing the size of it. He then kicks it back at them, it exploding on a control console. The DNAliens fall back, as Ball Weevil chuckles. Ball Weevil: Heh. This will be easier than I, whoa! Ultimate Heatblast slams his palm over him, Ball Weevil running off. Ball Weevil reverts, as Ryder takes off in a run, slapping down the Omnitrix. Gutrot tackles a DNAlien, as the others trap him in their slime balls. Gutrot releases a gas, which causes the slime to decompose, turning into pure liquid, it draining off him. Gutrot: Your attacks don’t have any effect on me. I can cause a chemical breakdown of your slime, and stop you in your… HIghbreed grabs Gutrot from behind the head, slamming him into the floor. Highbreed holds Gutrot up, him moaning. Highbreed: You have decided to intervene yet again? Gutrot: Hey, you’re the one that attacked while I was here. I would’ve been more than happy to just be left out of this event, as I have things to do! Highbreed: Sure. Ryder 10, intergalactic treasure hunter. What treasure are you hunting down this time? Gutrot: Nothing that’d interest you. It doesn’t say how superior you are to everything. Gutrot sprays Highbreed in the face with a gas, Highbreed stumbling backwards, coughing. His body begins to shrivel up. Gutrot: Harmful plant killing formula there. No matter how much you guys like to deny it, you have some plant origins. Ultimate Heatblast grabs Gutrot, lifting him into the air and slamming him into the control console. Gutrot strains, as his body begins to melt from the lava contact. Ultimate Heatblast: Interfering with my plans to conquer Galvan Prime?! Gutrot: (Straining) So, you destroyed the defenses, allowing Malware to attack! Ultimate Heatblast: No, that was an unfortunate consequence. But it allowed me to escape so I could avoid being accidentally killed. Gutrot: I wish you luck in all that, but I don’t think it’s going to work out for you. Gutrot releases gas, which ignites off Ultimate Heatblast’s body. An explosion destroys the bridge, creating a huge hole in the ship, it falling and catching fire in the atmosphere. Ghostfreak flies out of the wreckage, wiping his forehead. Ghostfreak: Whew! That was close! Now, I can sneak back to the planet, get the Time Cycle, and… A stream of rust slams into him, knocking him downward, spinning as he floats upwards. His eye travels down his eye track, as he sees Ultimate Rustcharge floating after him, shooting waves of rust after Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: You just don’t know when to quit, do you? Ultimate Rustcharge: The same could be said about you. Ultimate Rustcharge flows and expands outward, growing as it chases down Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak flies off towards another Highbreed ship, phasing through the rust streams as they try to slam into him. Ghostfreak phases into a Highbreed ship, as Ultimate Rustcharge plows through it, the rust spreading and blowing a hole in the ship, it sinking. Ghostfreak makes it to another ship, reverting as he lands in the bridge. Ryder: Not good. Highbreed: It’s Ryder! Get him! Ryder: Oh, give me a break! The wall of the ship starts to rust over, as the DNAliens charge at Ryder. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, shrinking down as he turns into Jury Rigg. He runs between their legs, as he runs out of the room, climbing the wall to hack the controls for the door. He seals it shut, as Ultimate Rustcharge drills a hole through the ship, the DNAliens and Highbreed being sucked out into space. Jury Rigg: Need a plan B! Jury Rigg scurries off, as rust seeps through the cracks of the door, forcing the door open. Ultimate Rustcharge closes the door behind him, as he transforms into Ultimate Shocksquatch. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Enough of this pitiful chase, Ryder. Why don’t you face me like you did before? Ultimate Shocksquatch forms a lightning tornado with his lower body, as he floats down the hallways. He punches through all the closed doors with his lightning fist, as he comes across a door closed on his right side. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Is that where you’re hiding now? Horrible try, but that is to be expected from the human intellect. Ultimate Shocksquatch punches the door down, as green liquid from the hatchery, which has flooded the room, flows out, bathing Ultimate Shocksquatch, causing him to electrocute himself. Ultimate Shocksquatch screams, as Ripjaws comes out, biting him in the shoulder. Ultimate Shocksquatch drops, as Ripjaws rides the wave flowing down the hallway. Ultimate Shocksquatch tries to stand, but electrocutes himself with each contact with the water. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Stupid hatcheries! A Xenocyte comes at Ultimate Shocksquatch, him releasing lightning to electrocute them all, the lightning traveling down the water. Ripjaws leaps out of the water, clinging to the ceiling as the water flows down. Ripjaws: Almost there. Ripjaws uses his jaws to bite through a door, making it into the engine room. Ultimate Ghostfreak flies through, blasting him off the wall and to the ground. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Not a bad plow, there. Electrocuting me. But this, is the end of the line for you. Ripjaws: Only if you win. Ultimate Ghostfreak fires an energy blast from his hands, as Ripjaws leaps out of the way, rolling behind an engine. Ultimate Ghostfreak blasts through it, the ship tilting downward as it loses altitude. Ripjaws slides along the floor as it slants, Ultimate Ghostfreak going at him claws first. Ripjaws catches Ultimate Ghostfreak’s arm, biting into it. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Agh! Ripjaws: (Muffled) That worked? I thought you’d turn intangible or something. Ultimate Ghostfreak rises into the air, blasting Ripjaws off. Ripjaws sticks his claws into the ground, which is now a wall as the ship is now going for a full on nose dive. Ripjaws reverts, Ryder losing his grip and sliding down. Ultimate Ghostfreak flies up, claws first. Ryder activates his jet boots, gaining flight and zooming off to the side. Ryder: As much fun as this is, I think it’s time I head out. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Green Skull. Green Skull whistles, as the Time Cycle comes through a portal, him landing on top of it. Green Skull gets inside, as the Time Cycle goes into reverse through the space portal. Ultimate Ghostfreak yells in anguish, as the ship begins to burn up from Galvan Prime’s atmosphere. Ultimate Ghostfreak: No! Not again! Ultimate Ghostfreak transforms into Ultimate Upgrade, phasing through the solid walls. He makes it to another Highbreed ship on the bridge. Highbreed: What is the meaning of this?! You dare try and betray us?! Ultimate Upgrade: I did nothing to betray you. But Ryder has escaped, and we are free to… A shield forms over Galvan Prime, repelling the recently sinking ship. Ultimate Upgrade: It doesn’t matter. Ryder is most likely returning to Earth to sabotage your operations. I will alert your forces. HIghbreed: And why should you do that job, when you have failed in capturing Ryder already? Ultimate Upgrade: Because I can get there in little to no time. Send a broadcast to Earth. I shall ride upon that. Ultimate Upgrade breaks apart into data, as he enters the communications system. On top of the ship is a satellite, which sends the broadcast signal out, Ultimate Upgrade integrated into the data. Characters * Ryder * Eunice * Luhley * Azmuth * Paradox Villains * Highbreed * DNAliens * Albedo Aliens Used By Ryder * Portaler * Ball Weevil * Gutrot * Ghostfreak * Jury Rigg * Ripjaws * Green Skull By Albedo * Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance) * Ultimate Heatblast * Ultimate Rustcharge * Ultimate Shocksquatch * Ultimate Ghostfreak (first appearance) * Ultimate Upgrade Trivia * This is one of the few episodes I've done that doesn't have scene changes. * It's revealed that Ryder had delayed the Highbreed's plans of taking over the galaxy by 2 years. * Albedo reveals that he lowered the shields, and is working with the Highbreed. * Most of the aliens Ryder used aren't his best for combat, instead specializing in a certain situation. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Galvan Prime Arc Category:Ryder 10: Albedo Arc Category:Ryder 10: Highbreed Arc